rsarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill La Kill
New page!! Yay yay yay~!! This time the fandom I've chosen is Kill la kill, a shonen anime that is rated MA and may not be sutible for children.... Ok screw that never show this to kids 8-, it will destroy their childhoods and don't show this to Ben or any sort of gymnophobic, it DOES contain... um how would I say this... nudity? But nothing more. Just a fair warning before you start the anime. I also recomend you don't type Kill la Kill into bing or google without Safe Search on, MA images MAY come up in the search results. These anime is based strongly off of an apacolyptic story where clothings wear humans and not the other way around. A special type of clothing with a certain type of fabric can transform humans into super humans with increased strength and powers that are based off of the wearers abilities (i.e. painting, cooking, boxing, sewing, etc.). Characters The main characters in this anime are divided into three groups; the good guys, the bad guys and the confusing guys. "Good" Characters: These characters are your average; "I'm going to save the world and stop the human race from being wiped out!" These characters in kill la kill consist of... *'Ryuko Matoi - '''Ryuko Matoi is often referred to as the transfer student because she had just arrived at Honnouji Academy seeking vengence for her father, whom was murdered with a pair of giant scissors which her father gave her half and told her to kill his murderer (sorry if that sentence doesn't make sense ^///^) *'Senketsu - 'In Japanese his name means "Fresh Blood" which makes sense for this anime and this character, most of this anime is bathed in blood and Senketsu loves to drink Ryuko's fresh blood from battle which also gives her strength because of Senketsu being her clothing. *'Mako Mankanshou - 'She is the average hero's best friend and motivator aka the foil characer; the one character that doesn't change much from the beginning of the story to the end and usually motivates the main character to keep going! *'Tsumugu Kinagase - 'He is a confusing yet caring character, I personally don't understand him. At all. When he first appears he attempts to steal Senketsu away from Ryuko and claims that one day Senketsu will turn on Ryuko and attempt to wear her instead of the other way around. She ends up proving to him that her bond with Senketsu is great and he lets her keep her clothing (Sorry!!! That sounded REALLY messed up didn't it? Well this anime is messed up. Deal with it.) He feels stongly towards Ryuko wearing Senketsu because his own sister was lost to the experiments invloving Senketsu and life fibers so he trains hard to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to Ryuko. *'Aikuro Mikisugi - '''aka "glowy nipple guy" he is a spy for an organization know as.... Nudist Beach. And yes, you may laugh, cry, runaway from this wiki as fast as you can or do all three. It's understandable. He is an agent of Nudist Beach and was told to keep an eye on Ryuko Matoi as a teacher at Honnouji Academy and also to find out Satsuki Kiryuin was up to. Story The story starts with a transfer student named Ryuko and how she transfers to Honnouji Academy to find out more about her father's death as she seeks for vengence for him. While in shcool she meets Mako Mankanshou who decides that Ryuko will be her best friend even though she sleeps through class and eats way too many snacks before lunch.